Sincere Knowledge Part 1 (revamped version)
by Izzyofzerotwo
Summary: This is the revamped version of my first fanfic. I've made it easier to read and added a bit more feeling to it.


**Sincere Knowledge: Part 1******

By IzzyofZeroTwo & Celestialmew

Disclaimer: We do not own digimon or any of its characters. We're not profitting in any way from this story. Suing us is also not profitable. 

Author's note: T"his is the redone version of my first fanfiction. With the help of Celestialmew I've made this fanfic easier to read and added a bit more feeling to it.I wish to thank Celestialmew for all her help. I couldn't do it without you."

The sun had just started to set, casting its golden hue over the nearby hills. The light made the Digiworld look idyllic, and not so different from Earth in that moment in time. Past the rolling hills, laid an ocean and in the middle of russet-colored waters, an island. 

A small waft of smoke was slowly drifting out of the trees off the small moving island. Two worn-out and wildly different digidestined sat close a small stream. The last remains of their meal had just been cleared away. Both Izzy and Mimi had had a taxing and rough day. 

"I didn't think I'd ever get out of that maze, and my poor feet will never recover from all that running," Mimi complained, pulling off her shoes. 

Izzy sat a few feet away creating a steady pecking noise as he typed on his laptop, totally ignoring Mimi. She was oblivious that her conversation was one-sided. 

"Though that Centaurmon wasn't so bad after all, but I wonder why Leomon is acting so bad," she continued. Izzy looked up, his eyes finally torn from his computer by her talking. 

"Did you say something, Mimi?" he asked innocently. 

Fire blazed in Mimi's eyes, and she yelled wasppishly, "Why do I even _bother_!? You're always off in your own little world!" She huffed, and walked away but her bitter tyrade continued. "I'm going to sleep and leave you and your stupid ol' computer alone now." 

With those final words, she curled up with Palmon on a worn blanket.and went to sleep mumbling about stupid ol' Izzy. The digimon looked at him with tired eyes as if to apologize for her friend's behavior. 

Izzy blinked, to hide his hurt and maybe the hint of a tear. Sometimes the others had joked but never snapped at him. He turned back toward the computer, and eventually pushed it out of his mind for a while. 

It was much later that night. The gibbous moon's rays fell on about a distracted boy still awake. Izzy was still typing on his laptop (tick-clak-a-tick) but Mimi's words were ringing in his ears, not the keyboard's drone. _Why do I even bother!? Your own little world... you and your stupid ol' computer... leave you alone now, even bother..._

He glanced over his laptop, looking at her sleeping form. Normally this brightened Izzy's face to cheer, but now was filled with a deep sorrow. _I almost got her deleted today, _he thought to himself. _Just because I was to caught up in what I was doing, but this is all I can do._

He looked at his laptop, both his strength and his downfall_. If only I could be more like Matt and Tai with their prodigious strengths and bold courage._ Izzy laughed outloud softly, but it was of irony more than humor. _I'd even like to attain their height. Maybe then I could do more, and not risk my friends like Mimi._ He sighed. 

Closing his laptop, Izzy looked at Mimi. "Mimi, I promise to never endanger you again." 

He dug a blanket out in the darkness surrounding the campsite, his hands searching over the ground. He laid it out and crawled under it. Rolling over, Izzy fell into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. Birds flew overhead with the occassional winged digimon. Izzy and Tentomon had gotten up early and collected some wild berries for their breakfast. Palmon had been trying to wake Mimi for the past hour, but had only gotten a few grunts and a couple of bribes to be left alone for another ten minutes. 

"If I give you a peanut, will you go away for 10 minutes?" Mimi hissed drowsily. 

"Uh-uh," Palmon said. The little digimon got a bright idea, and whispered "shopping" in her ear. Mimi sat up quickly, looking around. 

"Where? Where?" she demanded. 

"Elevate and glow," Izzy said with a warm smile, presenting her with a large bowl of berries. 

"Thanks Izzy," she said dryly, seeming to have forgotten about yesterday's events. She picked up a berry, looked it over critically, and popped it into her mouth. "Not my idea of fruit loops." 

Izzy was all bright smiles still and said, "You'd best consume your food at a prodigious rate as it is neccessary for us to locate the rest of our party." 

A perplexed look crossed over Mimi's face. "Huh? Say that again." 

Izzy laughed. "Hurry and eat, we need to find Tai and the others." 

* * *

After wolfing down their food, Izzy, Mimi and their digimon headed across their island. The lush jungle-like plants made travel somewhat difficult, but they were making good time. Izzy looked back, smiling at Mimi. "We should be at the other side of the island …" 

Izzy's sentence was cut short by a huge roar and the falling of a nearby tree. A figure stood between them. Leomon glared at the two kids, his sword drawn. "Leomon!" they exclaimed collectively. 

"You kids are coming with me one way or another," Leomon growled. Palmon and Tentomon jumped between their friends and the snarling lion digimon, ever ready to defend. 

With a fast glow that came before digivolving, they were replaced by Togemon and Kabuterimon. With a yell of "Needle Spray!" Togemon sent thousand of needles flying at Leomon, but they were turned aside by a flurry of sword movements. 

A giant bolt of electricity flew from Kabuterimon, but Leomon jumped nimbly out of the way. A few bystanding trees were fried. The insectoid digmon looked to his partner and yelled, "He's too fast for us!" 

"_Fist of the Beast King!_" Leomon yelled. 

The yellow blast of energy hit both of the digimon, sending them flying. They landed several meters away with grunts and yelps. "Togemon!" Mimi cried. 

"Now that those two wimps are taken care of, I'll just finish off you two." The digimon snarled maliciously. The two digidestined gasped, and fell backward. Leomon leaped forward, swinging his sword at the two of them. 

Izzy took a position in front of Mimi. Swinging his laptop around, he used it like a shield to block the sword blow. The digimon was much more experienced than a little boy though. Leomon twisted his sword around to bring it down on Izzy. Mimi squeaked, too terrified to make any other noise. 

"I will not let you harm any of the people I love!" Izzy screamed, "And especially not Mimi!" 

He raised his laptop to block the strike, but the sword kept on coming down through both the computer and Izzy's left arm. With horror stricken eyes, Izzy watched the blow, having already known what would happen too late. Fear exploded in him, even as the pain did. _Please don't let us die now, I know I'm not a hero, but I tried..._

His left hand fell to the ground… 

_To be continued…_


End file.
